Plus jamais ça !
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Théo de Silverberg est un homme fort et fier, au mental d'acier. Placez-le dans une auberge vide, au passé qui parait bien trouble et sinistre, faites disparaître ses amis, vous verrez qu'il n'aura aucun problème à s'en sortir entier et sain d'esprit. Probablement…


Disclaimer : L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mayhar ; Théo, Shin, Bob et Grunlek appartiennent respectivement à Fred et Seb du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn.

Ndla : Juste à temps pour Halloween ! Bon, ne vous enflammez pas, ce n'est pas l'histoire la plus horrifique et la plus gore de ce fandom, je me suis pas encore assez exercée pour avoir suffisamment en main les personnages afin de faire dans l'horreur sans risquer l'OOC. Je me rattraperai plus tard. Espérons que cette histoire vous plaira, l'ambiance devrait y être... je suppose. Bref.

Je suis navrée pour les fautes éventuelles (ce sera pas ritournelle pour tous mes OS/fanfiction à chapitres, faut vous y habituer !)

Bonne lecture !

 **Edit** : j'ai bien réfléchi et je me dis que, bon, je peux vous donner la musique que j'écoutais non stop en l'écrivant, au cas où ça correspondrait à l'ambiance. Si ça se trouve c'est très décalé (surtout pour le final). La voici, facilement trouvable je pense : _Green Requiem - Joe Hisaishi_

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Plus jamais ça !**

 **.**

Un coup dans la porte de la chambre. Puis le silence. Théo fut arraché à son sommeil réparateur avec une violence guère coutumière. Néanmoins, il attendit avant d'allumer la bougie, au cas où la source de ce vacarme ne s'en prenne à nouveau à la porte.

Le craquement de plus en plus lointain du bois provenait du parquet, pas de doute là-dessus. Inhabituel, ça aussi.

Les bruits de cette baraque allaient le rendre cinglé. _Note pour plus tard : tuer Bob pour nous avoir convaincu de venir dans cette putain d'auberge bizarre._

Théo émergea résolument des draps pour enfiler son armure, prendre épée et bouclier ainsi que tout son courage. Quoiqu'il y ait dans le couloir, un rôdeur, un voleur, un assassin, un Bob tourmenté par son démon ou un Shin en quête de pommes, il allait recevoir son épée à travers sa bobine pour avoir interrompu le sommeil d'un Inquisiteur de la Lumière, foi de Théodore de Silverberg !

Entre un pyro-mage un poil schizophrène, un nain au bras mécanique fou et un demi-élémentaire pas foutu de contrôler son propre élément, il était quotidiennement exténué. Il ne parlait pas des périodes où des péripéties diverses et variés venaient entraver leur voyage, avec une préférence pour leurs vacances !

Son bouclier accroché à son dos, le paladin comptait en découdre. Il jaillit dans le couloir, la poignée de la porte frappa sans ménagement dans le mur. Les torches dans le couloir étaient toutes allumées sans exception. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait été aussi long la fois où il y était passé. Il referma la porte de sa chambre en examinant soigneusement le long corridor. Les flammes vacillaient dangereusement, prêtes à s'éteindre à tout moment, essoufflées. A part lui, il n'y avait personne.

Les flammes devant lui convulsaient, une danse d'agonisantes qui capta l'attention de Théo. Le courant d'air chassant la chaleur cuisante sur sa figure venait d'une source inconnue, d'ici, il ne voyait pas précisément la fin du couloir, ni à droite ni à gauche. Il s'approcha, inexplicablement attiré tel un papillon de nuit, et leva la main pour protéger la flamme. Elle poursuivait ses convulsions interminables, distordues, improbables, animées d'une vie propre.

Elle s'éteignit brusquement, Théo ramena sa main sous le coup de la surprise. Les doigts serrés sur la garde de son épée, il eut un long soupir agacé. Le bâtiment entier craquait, affaibli par les années, ratatiné sur lui-même.

― C'est bon Bob, s'écria Théo, je sais que c'est toi. Tu m'en veux encore pour la dernière fois ? J'ai gagné à la loyale, tu ne vas pas te venger tout de même, c'est gamin comme attitude !

 _C'est ridicule_ , se dit le paladin. Bob n'avait pas cette patience. Il l'aurait déjà entendu exulter dans un coin, piaffer avec une allégresse insolente. Au lieu de cela, il avait droit à des bruits glauques dans une auberge devenue morbide dès la tombée de la nuit. Bon, il était en total accord avec Grunlek, réduction budgétaire obligeant, ils n'avaient pas eu trop de choix, mais tout même, ses amis auraient pu invertir deux trois piécettes de plus pour qu'ils aient des chambres digne de ce nom ! Personne d'autres qu'eux n'avaient voulu dormir ici, c'était un signe avant-coureur non ?

Théo n'était pas très regardant, c'était un fait, néanmoins il n'appréciait pas particulièrement se battre en étant à moitié assoupi et en se tapant un mal de dos de tous les diables. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Rangeant son épée, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Grunlek pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser. Pas de raison de ne pas faire ça tout de suite, si lui passait une mauvaise nuit, les autres aussi !

Il frappa à la porte. Une. Deux. Trois. Pas de réponse. Pas le choix, il allait ouvrir. Et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayer de se montrer civilisé !

La porte fut à peine entrebâillée qu'il fut stoppé net dans son mouvement, son regard croisa deux éclats jaune d'or dans une pénombre complète. Deux yeux fendus d'un trait rouge sanglant, en amande, le considérait en silence. Dans la seconde qui suivit, la porte fut claquée sans ménagement, repoussant le paladin pris par surprise.

Par le Saint Bouclier du Dieu Euthanasie, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?

L'Inquisiteur en Théo prit les manettes, le fit rugir de fureur et, l'épée au poing, il tenta d'enfoncer la porte, se servant de son épaule comme d'un bélier. Son ami était là-dedans, il devait l'en sortir, lui prêter main-forte contre cette chose qui le prenait en otage.

― Tiens bon Grunlek, j'arrive !

Il se plaqua contre le mur pour prendre plus d'élan. La porte céda fasse à ses multiples assauts et s'écarta de son passage. L'armure étincelante du paladin éclaira de toute sa puissance la chambre. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Tout n'était plus que chaos, les oreillers et les matelas éventrés, les tapis à demi-consumés par un feu fraîchement éteint. On avait arraché les tiroirs de la commode, les avaient brisés, éparpillé les quelques affaires de son ami nain.

Sans perdre de temps, Théo fit demi-tour pour aller demander l'aide de Shin. Lui saurait trouver des indices pour traquer cette chose, savoir où était leur ami. La peur d'avoir perdu un compagnon lui nouait le ventre, tordait son cœur d'une affreuse façon. Prévenir Shin et Bob, vite !

La peur se mua en terreur, l'hésitation en certitude, à ce terrible constat : toutes les chambres de ses amis avaient été mises à sac, sans exception. Cette violence, cette minutie, cette rapidité dans l'exécution lui retourna l'estomac. Plus encore, la discrétion dont avait fait preuve l'ennemi était atterrante. _Ma chambre !_

Ce coup dans sa porte ! On avait tenté d'entrer dans sa chambre, ce ne pouvait qu'être ce démon ! Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? Avait-il préféré s'occuper de ses amis pour se réserver celui contre lequel il aurait le plus de difficulté ? Il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, trop fier pour ça, cependant Théo se sentait plus confiant aux côtés de ses compagnons. C'était ce désir de les protéger qui le poussait à se surpasser, repousser ses limites.

La rage s'empara d'un Théo déterminé. Sa chambre avait subi les mêmes sévices. Plus désordonné, plus brouillon mais cette chose le cherchait, le provoquait, indubitablement.

 _Tu m'as trouvé alors amène-toi !_

Les dents serrées, le cœur battant la chamade, Théo avait indéniablement peur. Peur d'être à nouveau seul dans son voyage, d'avoir irrémédiablement perdu ses amis avec lesquelles il avait partagé tant d'aventures, tant de moments heureux, pénibles… Il voulait plus que tout les retrouver, s'assurer de leur bien-être. Il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de s'interposer entre eux et cette créature, il s'en voulait terriblement de les avoir maudit.

― BOB ?

Il était tout bonnement impensable que ses trois amis puissent s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Ils avaient lutté, il en était certain. Il avait vu beaucoup de traces de sang, ce qui l'encourageait dans son hypothèse. Certainement avaient-ils été téléportés ailleurs par cette créature démoniaque et qu'il était le prochain sur la liste. Ces inscriptions ensanglantées sur les murs, dans chaque chambre...

 _"Je me vois sur chaque visage. Encore. Et Encore. Et Encore."_

― SHIN ?

Il se fichait pas mal de se que cela voulait dire. Mais savoir que le sang était surement le leur, versé par un ennemi dont il ne savait rien, lui retournait l'estomac. Il repartit vers la chambre de Bob. Ses livres avaient été éparpillés dans toute la pièce, des feuillets gisaient ça et là. Théo repéra le bâton du pyro-mage, à sa place, posé près de la commode éventrée. Le paladin fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur en voyant le sang, que le bois commençait déjà à boire. Son visage perdait peu à peu ses couleurs, une sueur froide trempait sa nuque.

― GRUNLEK ?

Impossible que ses amis n'aient pas crié, impossible que Bob n'ait pas tenté d'établir une connexion mentale avec lui pour le prévenir du danger.

― Répondez bande de branleurs sinon je vous jure de vous tuer de mes mains !

Il n'avait pas pu gommer la crainte dans sa voix, dans ce cris de la dernière chance. La menace était son dernier recours. Seul lui répondit le silence. Il ne savait par où commencer. Devant l'urgence de la situation, il lui parut sensé de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, sortir d'ici pour pousser cette chose à se montrer. Il s'en chargerait lui-même et, avant de l'achever, la forcerait à lui révéler où se trouvait ses amis.

Brusquement, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. De retour dans le couloir, il vit les torches s'éteindre une à une. D'abord au bout du couloir puis, progressivement, les ténèbres se rapprochaient pour fondre sur lui. Plus de temps pour tergiverser, il devait sortir d'ici. Se battre dans le couloir le désavantagerait à coup sûr, surtout qu'il ne savait rien de son ennemi.

Il se précipita vers les marches, les descendit à toute vitesse, et se retrouva plongé dans le noir total. Il s'immobilisa, la lumière de son armure peinait à percer cette épaisse brume ténébreuse. Il avait la sensation d'être devenu une cible vivante.

Théo ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul, acculé au mur, ainsi qu'un cri parfaitement audible. La lumière venait de jaillir brutalement, éclairant la salle vide. Ou presque.

C'était bien ses compagnons qui se tenaient devant lui, bien campés sur leurs deux jambes, en excellente santé, sourire narquois illuminant leurs traits, les yeux étincelants de malice. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Théo pour tirer une conclusion très déplaisante.

 _Putain, les fumiers !_

― Alors, monsieur je-n'ai-peur-de-rien ? fit triomphalement Bob. Tu devrais voir ta tête, ça n'a pas de prix...

Aucun doute n'était permis, c'était cet abruti de pyro-mage l'instigateur de cette plaisanterie douteuse !

― … Je vais t'écorcher vif et te suspendre par les pieds au-dessus d'un bassin de crocodile, semi-démon de malheur !

Bien qu'hilares, Grunlek et Shin n'étaient pas de trop pour stopper un Théo fou furieux de démembrer leur compagnon mage riant de tout son soûl, alimentant de façon immodérée la fureur de l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Fin de l'OS !

Je voulais absolument le terminer pour Halloween, même s'il est moins terrifiant que ce que je croyais au départ, je suppose que pas mal d'entre vous avait vu la supercherie. Contrairement à Théo.

Je pense qu'on peut le placer avant ou après "Echec Critique" ou "In Vino Veritas". Peu importe, je pense avoir assez doser pour qu'on puisse le caler à l'un des deux.

Merci d'avoir lu, laissez une petite review, je suis une vilaine curieuse qui aime savoir ce qu'on pense de ce qu'elle écrit. Très très mal et égoïste, oui, mais je n'y peux rien.

Merci encore d'être passé et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
